The intelligence's magic
by badasslydia
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si para salvar la vida de una de tus amigas, debes ir de misión con la persona que menos te imaginas? ¿Y debes cuidar su espalda, también evitar que muera? Diablos.
**Woah. Hace mucho tiempo que no subo un ff. No sé por qué, pero hace un tiempo que me dieron ganas de escribir y no sabía qué. So, se me ocurrió esto porque por motivos desconocidos, shippeo a Malcolm con Lou Ellen, y tenía ganas de saber si se comparte la opinión...**

* * *

—Bien, porque sinceramente, ese plan no me gustaba nada — aclaró Malcolm, hijo de Atenea, mientras levantaba la mirada del mapa que se encontraba en aquella mesa dentro de la Casa Grande.

—Malcolm, nada te gusta. Nada además de los libros — se quejó Lou Ellen, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho mientras se enderezaba y tomaba una postura con su barbilla en alto, como si intentara verse superior.

Quirón se dedicó a mirar a los dos semidioses, ambos separados por la mesa de madera. Connor Stoll se encontraba sentado a un lado, con su hermano Travis de pie al lado de la silla ajena, mientras escuchaban toda aquella conversación.

Malcolm, por su parte, se decidió a evitar el comentario de la hija de Hécate e, involuntariamente, también cruzarse de brazos. Sin embargo mantuvo su vista en el centauro.

—Ir por aire no es la mejor cosa, lo sabes — dijo, completamente seguro, con un tono que demostraba que no lo harían cambiar de opinión —. Debemos ir bajo tierra, ya sabes, no se les hará tan fácil rastrearnos y si llegan a hacerlo, nosotros probablemente ya estaríamos a más de medio camino, Quirón.

Nadie dijo nada. Lou se dedicó a mirar a la gente que estaba en la sala, expectante. Clarisse La Rue no hacía más que hacer ciertos comentarios sarcásticos por lo bajo, por lo tanto solo ella se escuchaba, aunque toda la sala estuviera en un maldito e incómodo silencio.

—Yo puedo rastrear los túneles. Tal vez haya algún camino que nos haga llegar más rápido. Deja que la cabaña 6 se encargue — continuó el hijo de Atenea.

Aún así, el centauro se mantuvo pensando. Malcolm comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, ¿pero qué más podía? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían? Él tenía que ponerse a trabajar.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hace toda esta gente aquí? — preguntó de repente Lou, mirando con una ceja arqueada a Quirón. Clovis y Cecil miraron a la hija de Hécate al escuchar su pregunta, el primero un tanto dormido. Clarisse siguió fingiendo que esas personas en la sala no existían, y Austin se encogió de hombros.

—Chicos — Connor llamó la atención. En todo el rato, no había hablado —. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto — se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza. El hijo de Hermes hacía días que no dormía y se notaba en sus ojeras. Travis lo miró con cierta preocupación cuando se puso de pie, como si temiera que fuera a caerse.

El Stoll menor miró el mapa, posicionándose en uno de los costados de la mesa.

—Ustedes no deberían estar haciendo esto — añadió, intentando encontrar otra solución, puesto Quirón seguía sin hablar —. Yo debo ir. No debería poner en peligro sus vidas. Digo, ¿cuántas bromas más disfrutarán si mueren? — a pesar de toda la presión que sentía, Connor ladeó una sonrisa —. Si alguien tiene que ir a buscar a Miranda, soy yo. No tienen que venir.

Lou contuvo el aire. Su mirada pasó de Malcolm a Connor una y otra vez. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? Es decir, Lou no quería morir.

—No irás solo — se negó el castaño hijo de Atenea finalmente —. Te acompañaré, ambos iremos.

Ella respiró con tranquilidad, esperando que no sea demasiado notable el movimiento de su pecho, eso haría notar lo nerviosa que estaba. Tenían que salvar a su amiga. Sí, tal vez Lou le había sacado la nariz alguna vez pero... ¿a quién le sacaría la nariz si Miranda no estaba allí como una buena opción?

—Obviamente iré con ustedes — finalmente dijo, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes. ¿Tan sorpresivo fue todo? La sala quedó en silencio y Lou se sintió un tanto incómoda, porque todos la estaban mirando, y para colmo no comentaban nada. Soltó un suspiro y miró el mapa —. Malcolm tiene razón, Quirón. Su cabaña puede rastrear los túneles. Es mejor que ir por aire.

Finalmente el centauro asintió y se acercó al mapa, observándolo. Afirmó todo lo que ellos decían, y le dio trabajo a los otros campistas para ayudar con la misión. Solo irían Connor, Malcolm y Lou, pero los demás darían el apoyo.

Ella salió de la Casa Grande, dispuesta a irse a su cabaña y descansar un poco. Si iban a salir la mañana siguiente, no quería quedarse dormida en el viaje. El campamento no se veía como siempre. Estaba un tanto lúgubre. Katie Gardner no estaba de humor, por lo tanto otros miembros de la cabaña 4 se encargaban del campo de fresas, puesto su líder estaba un tanto triste por el secuestro de su media-hermana.

Sin embargo, a medio camino, un brazo la detuvo y la hizo volverse. Allí se encontró con el hijo de Atenea de cabellos rizados. Ella se soltó de su agarre con cierta brutalidad, aunque eso no lo tenía planeado, pero se quedó quieta.

— ¿Qué pasa? — se atrevió a preguntar, mirando al chico. ¿Algo más había pasado en la Casa Grande luego de que se había ido? ¿Ahora le dirían que no tenía que ir, y la reemplazarían con un unicornio, porque es mucho más útil que ella? La hija de Hécate estaba harta de no ir a las misiones.

— ¿Por qué te ofreciste para ir? — preguntó él, fingiendo que no había tomado su brazo al notar la brusquedad con la que ella había apartado éste, y cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Porque Miranda es mi amiga — respondió con simpleza, mirando al chico como si dijera "No lo preguntas en serio, ¿verdad?".

—Sabemos que eso no es verdad.

La castaña rodó los ojos y giró sobre sus talones para seguir caminando.

—Podrás ser hijo de la diosa de la sabiduría, pero en verdad te confundes con eso de que "no es mi amiga" — se quejó, mientras escuchaba los pasos del adverso detrás de ella. Lou daba grandes zancadas cuando se enojaba, así que ahora estaba así, y Malcolm apenas sí podía seguirle los pasos, incluso cuando sus piernas eran más largas que las de ella.

—No deberías ir — comentó él, frunciendo los labios, incluso cuando sabía que la hija de Hécate no lo veía. Sabía que había algo malo en toda esa misión, también sabía que ninguno de ellos tres debía ir, pero la vida de una hija de Deméter estaba en peligro, ¿qué más podría decir?

— ¿No debería ir? — Lou se volvió bruscamente, quedándose parada en su lugar, para mirar a Malcolm. En ese momento, el tan solo acto de su presencia, la enfurecía. Él se quedó completamente estático, mirando a la chica. Y no lo admitiría, pero un poco asustado.

— ¿Qué no debería ir? — repitió ella, dando un paso al frente —. Malcolm, ¿no ves lo que está pasando? Todo esto se está yendo a la mierda. Si no salvamos a Miranda, todo se va a ir a la mierda. ¿No ves a Connor? ¿Alguna vez lo viste sin una sonrisa en el rostro, a excepción del día de la Batalla de Manhattan? No, ¿y qué va a pasar si la perdemos? ¡Todo va a seguir así, Malcolm! Katie, Connor, todo el campamento... yo.

Casi se atraganta con sus palabras. Había hablado demasiado rápido y en un punto, su voz salió ahogada. Porque estaba angustiada.

—Sé que ningún semidiós es más importante que otro — continuó, tomando aire —. Sé que puedo estar exagerando. Pero no podemos perder a nadie más, y lo sabes. Así que voy a dar lo mejor de mí. Me importa una mierda que no quieras que vaya.

No esperó una respuesta. Se volvió una vez más y comenzó a caminar, un poco más tranquila, sin correr. Él se quedó donde estaba, tratando de procesar todo lo que ella había dicho. Tal vez fuera hijo de Atenea, pero Lou había sacado todo lo que pensaba de repente, como nunca antes había hecho.

Ella se detuvo. Había algo que de hecho se lo preguntó desde un principio, era la pregunta que le carcomía la cabeza, y la pregunta que no había hecho.

—Y... ¿por qué no quieres que no vaya? — preguntó, ganándose la atención de él otra vez —. Puedo ser útil, Malcolm. Puedo ser muy útil.

Aunque él quiso responder algo como "claro que lo serás" o directamente no responder, solo salió lo que pensaba.

—Porque no quiero que algo malo te pase.

* * *

 **Me costó un poco conseguirle una trama a todo esto. La verdad es que como que a veces me aburre que todo esté bien en el campamento, así que prefería ponerle algo diferente (?). En los libros, estos dos personajes no tienen una relación predeterminada (yo creo), por lo tanto, en la historia será como si no tuvieran la mejor de las relaciones.**


End file.
